


Can't a guy get some sleep around here?

by tiredvampire



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredvampire/pseuds/tiredvampire
Summary: Sylvain is drunk and falls asleep in Felix's bed. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 49





	Can't a guy get some sleep around here?

It was late at Garreg Mach monastery. The rag-tag army of former students and priests had returned for the month, awaiting their next campaign in the battle for Fodlan’s liberation. 

Alone in his room, Felix sat cleaning his swords. He was just about finished before he heard a clamor in the hallway outside. The muffled sound of a familiar voice had him dropping the sword and running to the door. 

“Sylvain, you brainless oaf, keep it down!” He swung the door open to scream. Stumbling through the hallway was his childhood friend, completely wasted, singing some sort of song he didn’t recognize. 

Slouching onto Felix’s shoulder, Sylvain sobbed. “Oh Felix! It was just terrible!” Tears streamed down his flushed cheeks.

“Ugh, get off of me!” He could smell the mead on his breath. 

“You should have heard the things Ingrid said to me in the dining hall!”

“Get ahold of yourself you clown. Go back and cry about it in your own room.” Felix tried to shake him off, but the redhead only held on tighter.

“Come on Felix,” Sylvain grabbed him and pulled him into the room, stumbling backwards.” 

“Ugh!” Felix groaned with exasperation, trying to fight him off. Pulling him onto the bed, Sylvain face planted onto the mattress with Felix under his arm. “Grh! Sylvain get off!” Felix forced him to the side, barely scooting out of his grasp. He was still wearing his silver armor and it was surprisingly hard to move him. 

“Hrm…lemme sleep here…don’…wanna be alone…” He murmured into the bedspread. Seeing Sylvain was slipping into a drunken sleep, Felix sighed heavily. Mustering all his strength, he pushed Sylvain’s armor-clad rag-doll body all the way onto his twin-size bed. 

“You damned fool.” His tone softened. Crouching down next to the bed, he rested his chin on his folded arms and watched him snore. He shook his head and laughed softly to himself. Even asleep Sylvain still had that same mischievous smile on his face. “Hmph, whatever she said, she was right you know?” He whispered to his unconscious face. “Always ‘women this’ and ‘women that,’ you’re completely blind.” Sighing, he stood up. “Blind to what’s in front of you…”

He finished cleaning his sword for the night, occasionally looking over at his sleeping friend. Eventually growing tired, he removed his own light, leather armor, freed his tight ponytail, and got ready for bed. 

Sylvain was still sound asleep. Standing beside the bed, Felix contemplated going down the hall to Sylvain’s room and sleeping in his bed, but decided against it. He didn’t want to wake up smelling like Sylvain’s pungent cologne, which the sheets were no doubt doused in. Not being particularly careful, Felix crawled over Sylvain and crammed himself between his body and the wall. The mattress creaked as he attempted to slip under the blanket. Suddenly turning over, Sylvain grabbed Felix around the waist. 

“H-hey, let go Sylvain.” He commanded quietly.

“Huh?” He was half awake. Pulling him closer, he nuzzled his face into the top of Felix’s head. “Mm, you smell nice.”

With his face buried in the fur lining of Sylvain’s armor, he could smell that familiar scent of amber and spice. “Oh, just go back to sleep…” Felix could feel the blood rushing to his face as he clenched his eyes shut. He quickly fell asleep under the warmth of Sylvain’s heavy arm.

Moonlight still filtered in through his open window, when suddenly, Felix was roused by Sylvain stirring next to him.

Stretching, Sylvain looked around the dark room. “Hm? This isn’t my room?”

“Brilliant deduction skills genius.”

“Whoa! Uh, Felix?” Sylvain wrenched his arm away from Felix’s body. “Why am I in your bed buddy? Ah!” He winced, clutching his forehead. 

“You dolt. You got wasted and practically assaulted me. You’re just lucky it was me and not one of the girls.”

“Dang…” He looked down at his armor. “You could have at least undressed me.” He looked back at Felix with a wink.

“Why you—!” The heat was rising to his face again.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, you can still undress me if you want, I give you my permission.” He laid back and closed his eyes, waiting.

Turning over to face the wall, Felix crossed his arms. “Oh shut up, you’re still drunk.”

“Maybe, but i’m still offering.” Sylvain sat up on his elbow and pulled Felix closer. 

“S-stop…” He tensed up as Sylvain ran his hand through his blue-black hair.

“Huh, y’know I wish you’d wear your hair down more often, you look hot.”

“That’s enough!” Felix sat up in bed. “You’re fine now, so go back to your own room you lech!” His shout reverberated off the walls.

Sitting up to meet his gaze, Sylvain grabbed him by the wrist. “Hey, keep it down. People are trying to sleep.” He winked, pulling him into his chest. “I can be quiet if you can.”

“You’re insatiable, you know that?”

“So you keep saying. But you still keep me around.” He smirked. “You gonna help me get this armor off or not? It’ll leave bruises if it stays on all night.”

“…Fine!” Felix exhaled through his nose. His entire body felt hot with what felt like embarrassment and arousal at Sylvain’s suggestive flirting. He started to unbuckle straps and ties on the armor and noticed Sylvain sitting back watching him. “What kind of fool do you take me for? I’m not degrading myself like this.” He stopped and crossed his arms.

Slowly, Sylvain unbuckled the straps on his gauntlets and peeled off his red leather gloves. “What, can’t a guy just enjoy the view? I like seeing you work for it.”

“Excuse me!?”

Cupping a hand over Felix’s mouth, he whispered, “I said…keep it down.” Something about the forcefulness in his tone made Felix’s heart skip a beat. Typically he took pleasure in thrashing him in the training hall, but seeing Sylvain take the lead here made him weak. Before he could stop himself, he wrapped both arms around Sylvain’s neck and kissed him on the lips. Instantly, the two began hungrily making out. 

In between huffing and moaning, Sylvain whispered, “Mm…I knew you had…ah…a thing for me.”

“Keep talking..mhm…and I’ll kick your ass.”


End file.
